The field of the invention is feminine hygienic devices of the type used for vaginal irrigation and cleansing.
Recent attention has been directed toward the development of an improved vaginal irrigation and cleansing device of a type which may be temporarily or permanently coupled to the plumbing of a private home. However, despite this attention those skilled in the art have failed to provide a cleansing device which satisfies a number of basic requirements for use in a private home. Specifically, the efforts of those skilled in the art have failed to produce a device which (1) is inexpensive, (2) may be readily incorporated into the plumbing of a home without interfering with the function of existing plumbing fixtures, (3) is capable of providing a cleansing solution comprising either pure water or a mixture of water and concentrate, (4) is capable of delivering the cleansing solution at a safe yet sufficient pressure to insure proper cleansing action, and (5) is capable of delivering the cleansing solution over a variable controlled temperature range without employing an electrical heating apparatus.